


I'm Going To Save You (Nothing But Hope Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mind Meld, Possession, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Erik had no idea why Apocalypse really wanted Charles.Now he knows.(Or, Kurt doesn't reach Charles in time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing But Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932929) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris). 
  * In response to a prompt by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



_There’s so much more to you than you know._  
_Not just pain and anger._  
_There’s good too, I felt it._  
  
_It’s not just me you’re walking away from._  
_Here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself._  
_And it needs you, Erik._

  
*

In the blink of an eye, the fighting stops.

Outside the magnetic field, beyond the churning maelstrom of earth and steel the world comes to an abrupt and eerie silence. Erik pulls himself from the haze of numbing pain, jolted from thoughts of the family he lost and the family he might yet save, and floats himself down, down, down towards the entrance of the pyramid.

Towards Charles.

He lands behind Apocalypse, who stands with his hand stretched towards a girl with fiery red hair, dressed in the same black flight suit as Mystique and the young man that broke him out of the Pentagon all those years ago. One of Charles’ students then, Erik thinks as he takes in the unexpected scene; the mutants – not just the ones following Apocalypse, but the others who have come for Charles – all but the girl, stand and watch as she screams, and screams and screams.

Then too, the screaming stops and she gets up off the ground, smile bright and empty, and walks straight into Apocalypse’s embrace.

And Charles, he realizes with growing dread, is nowhere to be seen.

“Erik, my friend, so good of you to join us,” Charles says, but no, he can’t _see_ Charles, can only hear his voice; that familiar, reassuring cadence coming from–

Apocalypse turns, and Erik is struck with gut wrenching horror to see the face of his friend, his _family_ , staring unerringly back at him from behind that blue mask.

“What did you do to Charles?” he whispers, and then, as the shock slowly morphs into fear and blinding rage, “ _What did you do to him?_ ”

“I _am_ Charles,” the stranger answers, lips curving into a pleased grin, “and Charles is me. I told you, that I would remake the world into a better place. And I will, just as I promised you, Erik. A place for mutants, for our children to live and be free.”

His whole life, Erik has felt this way only twice before, this mind numbing fear coursing through his limbs, stealing the breath from his lungs and freezing him in place.

When Shaw pointed the gun, and threatened to shoot his mother.

When he held his wife and daughter in his arms, clutching the arrow in their chests.

And now.

 _Now_.

“You lied to me,” he snarls, glaring hatefully at the _thing_ wearing Charles’ face. “You said you would bring Charles to our side. That he would join us, not that you’d, that you would…”

Steal his body and his mind.

That you would take him from me.

Apocalypse takes a step towards him as the others look on, their expressions muted, like a row of blank slates waiting to be written. “I didn’t lie, Erik. I’m here, aren’t I? At your side, like you’ve always wanted? At long last, my darling, we want the same thing.”

“No!” Every cell in his body wants to scream in denial because this is not…this was _never_ what Erik wanted, for everything that made Charles, _Charles_ – his kindness and his enduring hope – to be subsumed by a monster. “This is…let him go. I’ll do whatever you ask, just…let Charles go.”

The creature laughs, and Erik recoils at how much he sounds like the Charles he holds cherished in his memories, warm and fond. “Oh Erik, even if I could, why would I go back to that pathetic, mortal shell? I am a _god_ , and you… _you_ will do whatever I ask because you have no choice.”

“Will you turn me into a mindless acolyte too? Like you’ve done with the others? I still have the helmet. Your telepathy won’t work on me, not even as you are now.”

Apocalypse shakes his head. “I don’t need to do anything to _you_ , my darling Erik. I will lead, and the world will follow.”

“I’ll stop you.”

“You can try,” Apocalypse jeers, and Erik has never hated anything more than he hates himself at this moment, for ever trusting this madman with Charles’ life. “Every perfect world requires a glorious sacrifice.”

He glances again, at the faces of the others arrayed around Apocalypse, and knows that he can’t win a fight against them all. Not alone. Not today.

But he’ll come back, if he has to search the entire world for those who will fight on his side.

He’ll come back, no matter how long it takes, even if it takes the rest of his life.

“I’ll come back for you, Charles. I’m going to save you,” he vows.

Charles laughs, as Erik floats up and up into the bright Cairo sky. “And I will be here. Waiting for you, my old friend.”


End file.
